Adiós
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: El final de la quinta temporada contado por Brennan y por Bones. MUCHO SPOILER!
1. Brennan

_Este mini fic constará de dos capítulos, es lo mismo, las últimas escenas del capítulo 22 de la quinta temporada, el primer capítulo contado por Brennan y el segundo por Booth._

_Aquí os lo dejo_

………………………………………………………………..

Era la primera vez que no estaba segura de irme lejos para darle rienda suelta a mis sentidos antropológicos. No quería irme, pero, unos enormes celos se creaban en mí cuando oía a Daisy decir que se iba a las islas Maluku y después de que me invitaran personalmente para supervisar y…después de todo lo que me había pasado con Booth… He de decir que él era el causante tanto de que me quisiera quedar como de irme, solo tenía que elegir una opción.

Todo quedó decidido cuando me enseñó aquella carta, querían que fuera al ejercito, y aunque me había dicho que él no quería ir, sabía que en el fondo lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. No se bien como pasó, ni como nos pusimos de acuerdo pero, los dos decidimos irnos.

Y ahora aquí estoy, el avión va a despegar y aún le busco con la mirada entre la muchedumbre.

-Dra. Brennan realmente tenemos que irnos.-Me acaba de decir Daisy, la cual llevaba un atuendo realmente ridículo.

-Si.-Cojo mis cosas, mis lagrimas están a punto de escapar, no viene a despedirme, se ha ido sin despedirse y sin poder evitarlo vuelvo a mirar a mi alrededor, ya pensando que el intento es en vano cuando le veo aparecer. Esta vestido de uniforme, y su pelo esta engominado con en el comienzo de todo. Con mis cosas me acerco a él sin pensarlo, ignorando las palabras de Daisy que me incitan a quedarme donde estoy, pero yo solo le veo a él.

-Lo siento. No pude conseguir un pase tuve que salir a escondidas de la base para decirte adiós.-Me dijo cuando al fin quedamos a la misma altura. A mi me da igual que se haya escapado, solo me importa que esta allí-Escucha Bones.-No me ha dejado ni decir una palabra. Me pide que tenga cuidado en la selva, parece que él aún no se ha dado cuenta de que él se va a una zona de guerra, este pensamiento me pone los pelos de punta y no puedo evitar decirle.

-Por favor no seas un héroe.-Me mira y asiente levemente, le he dejado sin palabras.-Por favor sólo… no seas tú.

Da un paso al frente, me da miedo que haga eso, no podría aguantar un beso de su parte ahora, no podría separarme de él si hace eso. Parece ver el miedo en mi rostro y lleva su mirada hacia nuestras manos y entrelazamos ambas, una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo y tus palabras me hacen llevar mi mirada a tus ojos de nuevo.

-Dentro de un año, nos encontraremos- sus ojos están rojos, como siempre que esta apunto de lloras, están brillantes, casi puedo ver mi rostro nítido en ellos, se que yo también estoy apunto de llorar.-en el espejo de agua del centro comercial, justo al lado del…

-Carro de café.-Le corto, no puedo seguir viendo como se derrumba delante de mi.-Lo sé. Dentro de un año.-Intento convencerme a mi misma de que eso pasará, y de ahora en adelante desearé que llegue ese día.

Suelta mi mano, y aunque le tengo justamente en frente de mi ya le noto a kilómetros de distancia. Miro como se aleja y siento que es hora de que yo haga lo mismo. Doy varios pasos, imaginando en mi mente como él esta haciendo justamente lo mismo, es entonces cuando siento la incontrolable necesidad de girarme, me vuelvo a encontrar con sus ojos, él también me esta mirando. No caen lagrimas por nuestros rostros, pero se que a ambos nos duele estar tan separados. Quiero acercarme a él, decirle que le necesito y que no quiero perderle nunca, pero sé que esto es necesario, necesitamos estar un tiempo separados. Se gira de nuevo y sigue andando, sé que esta vez no se girará, esa será la última vez que vea sus ojos, y me llena de tristeza que la última vez que vea sus ojos estos estén llenos de dolor.

Ando ignorando a todos, no quiero hablar, se que si lo hago no podré contener las lágrimas. No es hasta llegar al avión, sentada en mi sitio, sola, sin nadie a mi lado, cuando me doy cuenta de cómo pasaré esos largísimo doce meses. Estaré sola, puede que mucha gente ande a mi alrededor, pero, si él no esta a mi lado, yo esteré sola. Anhelo volver a verle, ver que esta bien, que nada le ha pasado, que ha conseguido vencer a la guerra, anhelo el momento en el que los dos volvamos a estar juntos.

………………………………………………………………..

_Espero que os haya gustado, en nada que pueda subo el siguiente y último capítulo._

_Kaksa_


	2. Booth

_Aquí esta el segundo y último capítulo._

……………………………………………….

Llevábamos un tiempo, en el que ninguno de los dos habíamos sido nosotros mismos. La miraba cada día dándome cuenta de que ella no estaba bien. Y aunque sabía que yo tampoco lo estaba, hacía todo lo que podía para que ella volviera a sonreír.

Nunca pensé que mi decisión tuviera esas consecuencias pero, las había tenido y ahora los dos íbamos a lugares opuestos en el mundo. Sé que ninguno de los dos lo hemos pensado lo suficiente, sé que si lo hiciésemos no nos separaríamos, pero supongo que es lo mejor, al menos ella piensa que es lo mejor.

Me he escapado de la base, por fin he llegado al aeropuerto. Esto no es nada sano para nosotros, no deberíamos despedirnos, pero no he podido evitar aparecer en el aeropuerto para decirla adiós.

Al fin la veo, esta hablando con Ángela y los demás. No puedo evitar acercarme, ella al verme hace lo mismo, siento que mi cuerpo es gelatina, creo que no podré vivir sin ella.

-Lo siento. No pude conseguir un pase, tuve que salir a escondidas de la base para decirte adiós.-No he podido evitar explicarle todo lo que he tenido que hacer para llegar allí, se que llego tarde, tendría que haber ido antes y tenía que contarle el por qué.-Escucha Bones.-Tengo que decírselo.-tienes que tener mucho cuidado en la selva indonesia, ¿de acuerdo?

-Booth, en una semana te vas a una zona de guerra.-He escuchado sus palabras y sé su significado y lo que quiere decirme con ellas, pero, lo que más me preocupa en ese momento es cómo estará ella.-Por favor, no seas un héroe.-Solo se asentirte levemente- Por favor solo…no seas tú.-Noto el dolor en tus ojos y el mío reflejado en ese azul que no olvidare en todo el año.

Me acerco, deseo besarte pero sé que no es buena idea, ambos tenemos compromisos y, leo en tus ojos que no es lo que quieres, así que miro nuestras manos y cojo la tuya para apretarla con fuerza, buscando el valor pera decir lo que viene.

-Dentro de un año, nos encontraremos- digo con la voz cortada, siento un nudo en la garganta que no me deja casi respirar.-en el espejo de agua del centro comercial, justo al lado del…

-Carro de café.-Me corta, me encanta que sea tan…tan Bones-Lo sé. Dentro de un año.

Miro nuestras manos de nuevo, buscando el valor para soltarla, no quiero dejarla ir, pero sé que es la hora, va a perder el avión y no tardarán mucho en echarme en falta.

Nada más soltar su mano me giro, no quiero alargar más todo aquello, me duele demasiado. Noto como a cada paso se abre una herida en mi pecho, la había mantenido como en pequeño corte desde que me rechazó, pero ahora me doy cuenta de la diferencia de los hechos, te prefiero a mi lado, aunque sea solo como compañera, casi noto como la sangre caer por mi pecho, oigo mi corazón latir. "No voy a volver a verla" pienso claramente y, entonces, me giro para verla.

Parece que ha notado mis actos, porque pocos segundos después ella también se gira, noto que mis ojos me queman, y es que necesito llorar, pero no voy a consentir que me vea, no quiero que sufra más de lo que ya me dejan ver sus ojos. Así que me giro, dejando que mis ojos derramen lágrimas sin parar y que la herida sangre con toda su fuerza.

Se que van a ser unos meses muy largos, pero soy y siempre seré optimista, anhelaré con todas mis fuerzas el día en que volvamos a vernos. Y entonces veré de nuevo sus ojos, esos llenos de confianza y esa mínima frialdad que se ha ido derritiendo a cada día que estábamos juntos. Solo espero que llegue ese día.

…………………………………………………….

_Espero que os haya gustado y que no os deprima tanto como a mí._

_Saludos._

_Kaksa_


End file.
